Daizenshuu power levels
The power levels for the absolute canon parts of Dragon Ball. Using the Daizenshuu multipliers and statements. This is a secondary and easier to understand version of the canon levels. ;Multipliers *Saiyan: **Super Saiyan: 50x Base ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 75x Base ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 90x Base ***Full-Power Super Saiyan: 50x Base **Super Saiyan 2: 100x Base **Super Saiyan 3: 400x Base **Super Saiyan God: 1,000,000,000x Base *Fusion Dance: *Varies *Potara Fusion: X's power lvl x Y's power lvl *Frieza's race **First Form: Full Power / 226 **Second Form: 2x First Form **Third Form: 2x Second Form ''Dragon Ball Minus'' *Bardock: 1,400 *Gine: 200 *Goku: 10 *Raditz: 500 *Vegeta: 6,000 *Frieza (First Form): 530,000 *Frieza's adviser: 4,000 *Jaco: 500 ''Dragon Ball'' (manga) Pilaf and Tournament Sagas *Goku **(Start) ***Base: 10 ***Great Ape: 100 **(Post-Training) ***Base: 139 ***Great Ape: 1,390 *Bulma: 4 *Oolong: 3 *Yamcha: 9 *Puar: 2 *Roshi **(Start) ***Base: 139 ***Max Power: 166 *Ox-King: 100 *Chi-Chi: 7 *Krillin **(Start): 8 **(Post-Training): 130 *Launch: 7 *Bacterian: 30 *Giran: 100 *Nam: 130 *Ranfan: 10 *Emperor Pilaf: 4 *Mai: 7 *Shu: 5 Red Ribbon Saga *Goku **(Start): 139 **(Post-Korin Training): 150 *Android 8: 140 *Krillin: 132 *Korin: 190 *Ninja Murasaki: 70 *General White: 80 *Major Metallitron: 130 *Buyon: 120 *General Blue: 130 *Mercenary Tao: 145 *Commander Red: 5 *Staff Officer Black: 7 *Battle Jacket: 160 *Emperor Pilaf: 4 *Shu: 5 *Mai: 7 *Pilaf Machine **Pilaf Machine: 140 **Mai Machine: 140 **Shu Machine: 140 **Fused Pilaf Machine ***Giant Form: 180 ***Ostrich Form: 155 King Piccolo Saga *Goku: **(Start): 180 **(Post-Ultra Divine Water): 260 *Krillin: 160 *Yamcha: 140 *Roshi **(Relaxing): 139 **(Serious): 180 *Yajirobe: 180 *Mutaito: 200 *Kami: 2,200 *Mr. Popo: 1,030 *Tien: 180 *Chiaotzu: 110 *Shen: 120 *Man-Wolf: 50 *King Piccolo **(Old): 83 **(Youth restored): 260 *Piano: 100 *Tambourine: 170 *Cymbal: 150 *Drum: 210 Piccolo Jr. Saga *Goku: 360 *Krillin: 185 *Yamcha: 170 *Tien: 225 *Chi-Chi: 130 *Kami **Base: 2,200 **(Possessing Hero's body): 220 *Mr. Popo: 1,030 *Tao Pai Pai **Cyborg: 210 *Piccolo: 350 ''Dragon Ball Z'' (manga) Saiyan arc *Goku **(Start): 416 ***(Weighted Clothing): 329 **(Trained): 8,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken: 12,000 ****Kaio-ken x2: 16,000 ****Kaio-ken x3: 24,000 ****Kaio-ken x4: 32,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 408 ***(Weighted Clothing): 322 **(Trained): 3,500 *Gohan **(Start): 1,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,370 **(Trained): 2,800 ***Great Ape: 28,000 *Krillin **(Start): 206 **(Trained): 1,770 *Yamcha **(Start): 177 **(Trained): 1,480 *Tien **(Start): 250 **(Trained): 1,830 *Chiaotzu **(Start): 135 **(Trained): 610 *Yajirobe **(Start): 212 **(Trained): 970 *Roshi: 139 *Raditz: 1,500 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Nappa: 4,000 *Vegeta **Base: 18,000 **Great Ape: 180,000 Frieza arc *Goku **(Start): 90,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x2: 180,000 **(Zenkai): 3,000,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x10: 30,000,000 ****Kaio-ken x20: 60,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 *Gohan **(Start): 3,640 **(Potential Unlocked): 14,000 **(Potential Unlock complete; Zenkai): 200,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,000,000 *Krillin **(Start): 1,770 **(Potential Unlocked): 13,000 **(Potential Unlock complete): 75,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 150,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 120,000 **(Fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 960,000 ***(Gohan and Krillin's energy): 1,430,000 *Nail: 42,000 *Vegeta **(Start): 18,000 **(First Zenkai): 24,000 **(Second Zenkai): 30,000 **(Third Zenkai): 250,000 **(Fourth Zenkai): 500,000 **(Fifth Zenkai): 2,500,000 *Frieza **First Form: 530,000 **Second Form: 1,200,000 **Third Form: 2,400,000 **True Form ***1% Power: 1,200,000 ***2.5% Power: 3,000,000 ***50% Power: 60,000,000 ***70% Power: 84,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 120,000,000 *Zarbon **Elegant Form: 23,000, **Monster Form: 28,000, *Dodoria: 22,000, *Cui: 18,000 *Appule: 3,000 *Captain Ginyu **Regular body: 120,000 **Goku's body: 23,000 *Jeice: 40,000 *Burter: 40,000 *Recoome: 40,000 *Guldo: 10,000 Android arc *Goku **(Start) ***Base: 4,000,000, ***Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): ***Base: 5,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 ***(;Heart Virus) ****Base: 1,000,000 ****Super Saiyan: 50,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): ***Base: 35,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,625,000,000,000 ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 5,250,000,000,000 ***Full-Power Super Saiyan: ****(50% Power): 875,000,000,000 ****(100% Full Power): 1,750,000,000,000 *Vegeta **(Start): 4,000,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids) ***Base: 5,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 275,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base: 14,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 700,000,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,050,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 2nd visit) ***Base: 23,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,150,000,000,000 *Future Trunks **(Start) ***Base: 3,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 150,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base: 13,950,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 697,500,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,046,250,000,000 ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,092,500,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber: 2nd visit) ***Base: 22,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000,000 *Gohan **(Start): 200,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 1,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 40,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 4,000,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 3,000,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids) ***(Start): 100,000,000,000 ****(Suppressed): 20,000,000,000 ***(Super Namek; Fusion with Kami): 494,000,000,000 ****(Weighted clothing): 420,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 980,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 833,000,000,000 *Krillin: 75,000,000 *Tien **(Start): 110,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 400,000,000 *Yamcha **(Start): 8,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 16,000,000 *Chiaotzu **(Start): 680,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 730,000 *Roshi: 139,000 *Mr. Satan: 140,000 *Frieza **Mecha ***1% Power: 1,650,000,000 ***37% Power: 61,050,000,000 ***50% Power: 82,500,000,000 *King Cold: 90,000,000,000 *Dr. Gero (Android 20) **(Start): 60,000,000,000 **(Yamcha's energy absorbed): 60,016,000,000 **(Photon Bomber absorbed): 65,071,000,000 **(Piccolo's energy absorbed): 83,071,000,000 *Android 19 **(Start): 30,000,000,000 **(Kamehameha absorbed): 40,000,000,000 **(Goku's energy absorbed): 40,900,000,000 **(Vegeta's energy absorbed): 80,000,000,000 *Android 17: 420,000,000,000 *Android 18: 350,000,000,000 *Android 16: 605,000,000,000 *Cell **Imperfect ***(Start): 132,533,500,000 ***(15,000 Humans absorbed): 370,000,000,000 ***(600,000 Humans absorbed): 600,000,000,000 **Semi-Perfect ***(Suppressed): 800,000,000,000 ***(Full Power): 900,000,000,000 **Perfect: 2,000,000,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 3,000,000,000,000 **Super: 6,000,000,000,000 **Power-Weighted Perfect: 8,000,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 4,000,000,000,000 *Cell Jr: 1,700,000,000,000 *Future 17: 320,000,000,000 *Future 18: 250,000,000,000 *Future Cell **Imperfect: 350,000,000,000 Majin Buu arc *Goku **Base: 60,000,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 3,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 6,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 24,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta **(Start) ***Base: 40,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,000,000,000,000 **(Majin boost) ***Base: 45,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,250,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,500,000,000,000 *Gohan **Regular (Start) ***Base: 35,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 3,500,000,000,000 ****(Hidden Potential Release): 4,000,000,000,000 **Regular (Post-Z Sword Training) ***Base: 110,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 5,500,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 11,000,000,000,000 **Ultimate ***Base: 250,000,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Base: 2,500,000,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000,000 *Krillin: 75,000,000 *Android 18: **Human power: 800,000,000 **Android power: 400,000,000,000 **Full Power: 400,020,000,000 *Goten **(Start) ***Base: 18,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 900,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 35,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000,000 *Trunks **(Start) ***Base: 20,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 35,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000,000 *Roshi **(;Relaxed): 139,000 **(;Serious): 180,000 *Mr. Satan: 140,000 *Videl **(Start): 145,000 **(Post-''Ki'' training): 180,000 *Supreme Kai: **(5,000,000 years ago): 1,200,000,000,000 **(Present day) ***Eastern Supreme Kai: 3,500,000,000,000 ***Kibito Kai: 12,250,000,000,000 *Kibito: 35,000,000,000 *Southern Supreme Kai: 149,985,000,000,000,000 *Grand Supreme Kai: 100,000,000,000,000,000 *Old Kai **Eastern Supreme Kai: 3,500,000,000,000 **Old Kai: 500,000,000 *Mr. Buu: 6,000,000,000,000,000 *Gotenks **(Start) ***Fat: 5,000 ***Skinny: 5,000 ***Base: 6,500,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 350,000,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 400,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 160,000,000,000,000,000 *Vegito **Base: 2,500,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2 (not shown): 250,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3 (not shown): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Full Power: 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Candy: 125,000,000,000,000,000,000 (still kept Super Saiyan strength) *Gogeta **Base: 250,000,000,000,000,000 *Bibidi: 2 *Dabura: 3,500,000,000,000 **Majin: 3,885,000,000,000 **Post-Meditation: 7,770,000,000,000 **Demonic Will: 15,540,000,000,000 *Majin Buu **Fat: 16,000,000,000,000 ***(Upon release): 3,500,000,000,000 ***(Powered up to fight: 7,000,000,000,000 ***(Enraged): 160,000,000,000,000 **Evil: 10,000,000,000,000 **Super ***Base: 150,000,000,000,000,000 ***Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed: 310,000,000,000,000,000 ***Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 150,000,000,000,000,000 ***Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 400,002,080,000,000,000 ***Piccolo absorbed: 150,002,000,000,000,000 **Huge: 150,003,000,000,000,000 **Kid: 18,000,000,000,000 *Pui Pui: 180,000,000 *Yakon: 800,000,000,000 *Beerus **(75,000,000 years ago; when he sealed Old Kai): 149,999,000,000,000,000 ''Dragon Ball Z'' (continued) ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Goku **Base: 50,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000 *Goten: 40,000,000,000 *Trunks: 40,000,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 400,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 250,000,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 2,500,000,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000,000 *Krillin: 75,000,000 *Yamcha: 14,000,000 *Yajirobe: 970,000 *Roshi: 180,000 *Tien: 560,000,000 *Chiaotzu: 1,200,000 *Tarble: 16,000,000 *Abo: 500,000,000 *Kado: 500,000,000 *Aka: 100,000,000,000 ''Battle of Gods *Goku **Regular ***Base: 50,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000(50x Base) ***Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000,000(100x Base) ***Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000,000(400x Base) ***Super Saiyan God: ****(80% Power): 480,000,000,000,000(9,600x Base) ****(100% Power): 500,000,000,000,000(10,000x Base) ***Master Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000,000(50,000x Base) **God ***80% Power (Base): 4,800,000,000,000,000,(96,000x Base) ***100% Power (Super Saiyan): 5,000,000,000,000,000(100,000x Base) ***Super Saiyan God: 50,000,000,000,000,000, *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000,000 **Master Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000,000,000 ***Rage Empowered: 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan **Regular: 90,000,000,000 **Ultimate ***Base: 250,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000,000,000,000 *Goten **Base: 40,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000,000 *Trunks **Base: 40,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 400,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 5,000,000,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 4,000,000,000,000 *Tien: 600,000,000 *Android 18: 400,800,000,000 *Krillin: 75,000,000 *Yamcha: 12,000,000 *Chiaotzu: 1,400,000 *Mr. Buu: 6,000,000,000,000 *Beerus **(1% Power): 833,000,000,000,000,000,000 **(70% Power): 58,310,000,000,000,000,000,000 **(100% Full Power): 83,300,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Whis **(1% Power): 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000 **(100% Full Power): 125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Frieza **50% Power: 60,000,000,000 *King Vegeta: 6,000,000 Resurrection ‘F’ *Goku **Base: 52,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **God Super Saiyan: 78,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta: **Base: 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **God Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: **Base: 250,000,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 150,000,000,000,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 120,000,000,000,000,000 *Krillin: 75,000,000 *Roshi **Base: 14,000,000 **Max Power: 17,000,000 *Tien: 600,000,000 *Jaco: 5,000,000 *Yamcha: 12,000,000 *Chiaotzu: 1,400,000 *Beerus **(100% Full Power): 83,300,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Whis: 125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Frieza **(Mecha) ***50% Power: 82,500,000,000 **(Body regenerated) ***Base ****1% Power: 1,200,000,000 ***First Form: 530,000,000 **(Post Training) ***Suppression Form: 900,000,000,000,000,000,000 ***Base: 20,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ***Ultimate Evolution - Golden Form: 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ****(Power dropping): 80,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ****(Power dropping): 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ****(Power dropping): 40,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Sorbet: 19,000,000 *Tagoma: 23,000,000 *Shisami **(Start): 22,000,000 **(Invasion): 180,000,000,000,000,000 *Frieza's 1,000 soldiers **(Weakest): 200,000 **(Strongest): 15,000,000 ''Dragon Ball Z'' (end) *Goku: 48,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 48,000,000,000 *Goten: 30,000,000,000 *Trunks: 30,000,000,000 *Pan: 500,000,000 *Uub **(Regular): 130,000 **(Angry): 45,000,000,000 **(True Power): 20,000,000,000,000 ''Dragon Ball Online'' *Time Patroller **Base: 100,000,000,000 **Kaio-ken ***Kaio-ken x2: 200,000,000,000 ***Kaio-ken x20: 2,000,000,000,000 **Transformation (Super Saiyan/Great Namek/Pure Majin): 5,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 2,400,000,000,000 **(Weighted clothing): 2,040,000,000,000 *Future Trunks: 10,000,000,000,000 *Bardock **Evil: 2,822,000,000,000 *Mira **(Suppressed): 25,000,000,000,000 *Towa: 1,000,000,000 *Android 8000: 50,000,000,000 *Android 190000: 70,000,000,000 *Naraka **Base: 120,000,000,000,000 **Great Namek: 6,000,000,000,000,000 *Android 9: 3,000,000,000,000 *Dr. Gero: 3,000,000,000,000 *Cell-X: 8,000,000,000,000 ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *Future Warrior **(Saiyan Saga): 1,400,000 **(Return of the Saiyans Saga): 9,000,000 **(Ginyu Force Saga): 100,000,000 **(Frieza Saga) ***(Start): 2,000,000,000 ***(End): 50,000,000,000 **(Cell Saga): 6,000,000,000,000 **(Majin Buu Saga) ***(End): 150,000,000,000,000,000 **(God of Destruction Beerus Saga) ***(Start): 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 ***(End): 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **(Saga of the Demon God Démigra): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Future Trunks **Base: 10,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000,000,000 *Goku **(Saga of the Demon God Démigra) ***10% Power (Base): 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ***100% Power (Super Saiyan 3): 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Dark Frieza **First Form: 2,500,000,000 **True Form: 120,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 240,000,000,000 *Dark Cell **Perfect: 2,250,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 4,500,000,000,000 *Dark Buu **Fat: 18,000,000,000,000 **Super: 170,000,000,000,000,000 **Kid: 200,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Towa: 1,000,000,000 *Mira **(Suppressed; Frieza Arc): 200,000,000,000 **(Suppressed; Cell/Buu Arc): 500,000,000,000,000 **(Full Power): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Démigra **Base: 55,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **Final: 66,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Category:Power levels by... Category:Canon